


Кое-что о романтике

by lastrieve



Series: Равновесие отражений [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: Кто сказал, что вытаскивать скелеты из шкафов всегда неприятно?





	Кое-что о романтике

— Тебя в задницу ужалили?

— Как грубо, — Кисе покачал головой и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Хайзаки разувается и расстегивает куртку. — Повесь ее, а не кидай, как обычно.

— Да, мамочка.

— Ты так мнешь мой пиджак, между прочим.

Хайзаки закатил глаза, точно безмолвно взывая к божествам о терпении, но куртку повесил, как положено. Уже хорошо.

— Так что у тебя за вид такой? — подходя ближе, осведомился он. Кисе одарил его невинным взглядом.

— А какой у меня вид?

— Как будто ты что-то задумал. Ну, знаешь, такое, противозаконное.

Ха, Хайзаки — плюс одно очко к наблюдательности, Кисе — минус одно очко к конспирации. Впрочем, сегодня четырнадцатое февраля, так что вряд ли Хайзаки думал, что Кисе просто забудет об этой дате и ничего не запланирует. Только не он и только не в такой день.

— Шого, ты очень голодный сейчас?

— А что такое?

— Просто скажи: да или нет.

Несколько секунд Хайзаки с подозрением рассматривал его лицо, по привычке стараясь разгадать намерения, затем хмыкнул. Видимо, интрига привлекала его больше, чем инстинкт самосохранения.

— Можешь считать, что дело терпит.

— Отлично, — Кисе сделал два шага вперед и ухватил его за руку, потянув к себе. — Идем!

— Знаешь, что-то я начинаю волноваться, — тон у Хайзаки звучал далеким от взволнованного. Напротив, был вкрадчивым и тягучим. Он почуял интересную игру.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Кисе, когда они оказались в спальне. — Иди сюда, — он расцепил их руки и указал на кровать. — Сядь.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Хайзаки в самом деле послушно подошел и сел. Это воодушевляло.

— Так, — Кисе придирчиво оглядел его. — Закрой глаза.

— Что?

— Ты слышал. И не открывай, пока не скажу.

На секунду Кисе показалось, что Хайзаки откажется. Но тот только забавно наморщил лоб и молча сделал, что ему сказали. Ух ты. Такое правда бывает? От ощущения собственной власти закружило голову: интересно, Хайзаки чувствовал то же, когда привел его в подвал? Наверное, не совсем, потому как тогда Кисе не соглашался добровольно. Кстати, о добровольности.

Кисе подошел к нему, положил руки на плечи и надавил, заставляя сдвинуться дальше.

— Заведи руки назад, — одной рукой он обхватил запястья Хайзаки, направляя и показывая, как надо, а второй, чуть наклонившись, уже шарил под своей подушкой.

— А теперь ты начинаешь всерьез меня беспокоить, Рёта, — охотно поделился с ним Хайзаки. — Признаться, я ожидал конфет и совместный просмотр какого-нибудь идиотского сопливого фильма.

— Это ты исходишь из своего опыта с девушками? — Кисе улыбнулся краешком рта, даже зная, что Хайзаки сейчас этого не увидит.

Щелк.

— Что за…?

— Можешь открывать глаза.

Пожалуй, стоило взять телефон, чтобы сфотографировать ошарашенное лицо Хайзаки, когда тот крутился на месте, чтобы рассмотреть наручники, которыми Кисе сковал его руки за спиной. Все прошло более чем гладко. Не то, чтобы Кисе особо переживал, что что-то пойдет не так, но все же Хайзаки был сильно недоверчив: иногда казалось, что он вообще никогда никому не доверял настолько, чтобы вот так закрыть глаза и позволить что-то сделать с собой. Скорее, можно было ожидать, что он потребует объяснений, а потом согласится, уже зная, на что. Или не согласится. Но сейчас каким-то чудом — взял и позволил.

— Расскажешь, что это все значит? — удивительно спокойно поинтересовался Хайзаки. — Ты так по мне соскучился, что решил приковать, чтобы я больше никуда не ушел?

Кисе присел на край кровати, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру. Обнял за плечи.

— Я подумал, что надо восстановить немного справедливости.

Хайзаки приподнял брови. Потом от души расхохотался, и Кисе надулся.

— Ну вот. Ты сбиваешь весь настрой.

— Ты идиот, Рёта.

— От идиота слышу.

— Ладно. Ты надел на меня наручники. Что дальше?

— А дальше… — Кисе снова опустил руки ему на плечи, и залез на кровать, устраиваясь у Хайзаки на коленях. — Дальше ты будешь меня слушаться, — он ловко начал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Ему очень нравились рубашки на Хайзаки, они ему шли. Особенно вот так — расстегнутые на первую половину пуговиц.

— Ты знаешь, — заговорщическим тоном сказал Хайзаки несколькими мгновениями позже, когда Кисе таки стянул рубашку с его плеч, оставляя ее болтаться в районе локтей. — Я что-то не припомню, чтобы делал с тобой что-то подобное тогда.

Кисе взялся за ремень на его джинсах.

— Значит, тебе придется смириться с тем, что я тебя превзошел. И, если что, ты мог отказаться — я такую возможность давал.

— А сейчас, значит, я уже отказаться не могу?

— Неа, — Кисе мимолетом лизнул его в ухо, вжикнул молнией ширинки и запустил туда руку. — А ты разве хочешь отказаться с таким стояком?

— Зараза.

— Уж кто бы говорил. Скажи лучше, тебе хотелось со мной такое сделать тогда? — он неторопливо огладил член Хайзаки через ткань белья, ласково обвел пальцем ставшее отчетливо заметным мокрое пятно смазки. Быстрая реакция, ничего не скажешь. Опять лизнул ухо — коротко, а потом облизал тщательно от раковины до мочки.

— Хм… — Хайзаки сделал вид, что задумался. — Окей, ты выглядел вполне эротично.

— Всего лишь — вполне?

— Ты напрашиваешься на комплименты?

— Да. И учти, рассыпать их мне сейчас в твоих интересах, — Кисе сжал ладонь, довольно выдохнул, ощутив, как участилось дыхание Хайзаки, и принялся старательно вылизывать его шею, вслушиваясь в каждый вдох и выдох.

— Когда это ты стал таким шантажистом?

— Даже и не знаю. Родился таким?

— Пф.

— Так какие у тебя были фантазии, Шого?

— Я не понял, ты собираешься реализовать мои фантазии или свои собственные? Или мои на мне же? — Хайзаки не мог коснуться его сейчас, а Кисе знал, что тому нравится держать все под контролем в сексе, и прикосновения здесь играли лидирующую роль: дразнить, решать, управлять. А еще его, кажется, напрягало, что Кисе поднял тему своего похищения: за год их «официальных» отношений она оставалась почти что табуированной. Прямых запретов, конечно, не было, но они оба чувствовали себя от нее неуютно. Даже Хайзаки, хоть и старался не показывать вида. Нет, Кисе не сомневался, что моральных терзаний тот не испытывает, но Хайзаки определенно беспокоило, как к этому относится сам Кисе. Когда есть что терять, ставки поднимаются, и рисковать становится уже сложнее. В любом случае, Кисе не хотелось, чтобы Хайзаки нервничал сейчас: если он потребует остановиться и освободить себе руки, Кисе это, безусловно, сделает. Но тогда будет не так весело, поэтому оставалось надеяться, что такого развития событий удастся избежать. Он успокаивающе погладил Хайзаки по волосам одной рукой, не прерывая медленную ласку второй внизу.

— Мне просто интересно. А реализовать мы можем… — Кисе сделал намеренную паузу, — все. 

Он ни за что в этом не признается, но на его сегодняшнюю идею повлияло желание раз и навсегда закрыть для себя любые переживания, касающиеся тех событий.

Кисе соскользнул с колен Хайзаки и встал перед ним. Расстегнул собственную рубашку, затем брюки. В его движениях не было неторопливости — он не пытался сделать шоу из собственного раздевания. Не в этот раз. Белье стянул тоже сразу, легко откинув вместе с брюками на кресло. Улыбнулся и вновь полез Хайзаки на колени, заставив того отодвинуться еще дальше от края кровати, опираясь за спиной о сцепленные руки.

— Надо было и тебя целиком раздеть сразу, — задумчиво сказал Кисе, — ладно, джинсы оставим, просто сделаем так… — он дернул за жесткую ткань вниз, опуская ее совсем низко на бедра. Потом проделал то же самое с трусами. Довольно оглядел результат своих усилий: определенно, что бы там не говорил Хайзаки, ему нравилось все происходящее.

Кисе чуть приподнялся, прижался к нему, заставляя их члены соприкоснуться. Медленно потерся, довольно жмурясь — прикосновение гладкой теплой кожи ощущалось божественно. Потом приподнялся повыше, чтобы влажно блестящая головка члена Хайзаки оказалась напротив его входа и снова потерся, не давая проникнуть внутрь, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы подразнить. Хайзаки глухо застонал, уткнулся лицом в плечо Кисе.

— Рёта… — его голос звучал невнятно.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, Шого, — Кисе опять качнулся вперед. — Хотя нет. Не очень внимательно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я потом возьму свое, да?

— Да, — Кисе хохотнул, наклонился вперед, облизал раковину уха Хайзаки. — Но это будет потом. А сейчас моя очередь.

— Ты посмотри, как осмелел, надев на меня наручники.

— Я всегда смелый.

— Ну да, — Хайзаки вдруг резко подбросил вверх бедра, и Кисе подкинуло так, что у него зубы клацнули.

— Блин, я чуть не врезался в тебя лбом!

— Тебе не страшно.

— Козел.

— Ты будешь шевелится или собрался на мне так до утра сидеть, опупев от радости?

— Ты! — прошипел Кисе, зло и мокро целуя его. — Убийца романтики.

Хайзаки ухмылялся, но на поцелуй отвечал с охотой, лизал и посасывал язык Кисе, а потом оттянул нижнюю губу зубами и слегка прикусил. Кисе застыл, прикрыв глаза. Он не боялся боли, но также знал и то, что Хайзаки не сделает ему по-настоящему сильно больно.

А еще Кисе знал, что Хайзаки может сколько угодно обзывать его идиотом и едко подтрунивать об отсутствии мозга, таланта или чего угодно, но, когда Кисе иногда дергался из-за следующей игры или каких-нибудь неприятных подстав от коллеги на работе, то всегда получал недоуменно-насмешливый взгляд и небрежное «Ты считаешь, не сможешь показать лохам, где их место?», и в ту же секунду Кисе всегда приходил к выводу, что так он не считает. Нет, с самооценкой у него было все в порядке. Просто жизнь не состоит из одних лишь побед, кем бы ты ни был, но это не повод для расстройства.

— Хочешь сказать, что вот это все — романтика? — поинтересовался Хайзаки, оторвавшись от его рта.

— А у тебя к ней какие-то претензии?

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Рёта.

— Заткнись. И вообще, я могу тебе рот заклеить. И ноги связать. В образ жертвы пойдет.

— Рот ты мне не заклеишь.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что тебе нравится со мной целоваться и препираться. Будешь спорить?

 — Не буду, — с сожалением произнес Кисе и тут же растянул губы в самой пакостной улыбке. — Окей, на следующий год устрою тебе свечи и розовые лепестки. Классика романтики, не знал раньше, что ты фанат, извини.

— На следующий год… хотя нет — завтра, наручники будут на тебе. И не только они, Рёта.

— Цыц, ты сейчас жертва, а приличные жертвы не угрожают похитителям.

— Да ладно. Ты сам не был приличной жертвой.

— Я тебе не угрожал, — Кисе всерьез задумался: это стало для него открытием — то, что он, оказывается, начал забывать подробности. — Вроде бы.

Хайзаки довольно ухмылялся, пока Кисе тянулся до тумбочки, доставал презерватив, вскрывал и натягивал на него.

— Ну да, ты меня материл, а в перерывах пытался возомнить себя героем психологического триллера. Такой смешной был, когда пытался выстраивать эти свои стратегии, задавал наводящие вопросы или как там это все называется. Смотрел так проникновенно.

— Придурок, — Кисе щелкнул его по носу. Сильно — тот айкнул и поморщился. — Значит, пока я пытался понять, как мне выбраться и насколько сильно ты съехал с катушек, ты развлекался?

— Конечно. Ты бы себя видел со стороны.

— Ты… — договорить Хайзаки ему не дал — поцеловал, и Кисе с удовольствием отозвался на поцелуй, еще раз потерся о него пахом — совсем чуть-чуть, но теперь он всерьез обеспокоился тем, что кончит слишком рано, да и, судя по дыханию Хайзаки, тот тоже завелся сумасшедше. Хорошо, что Кисе все-таки спланировал все заранее и не нужно было тратить время на подготовку. Ему нравилось, когда Хайзаки растягивал его, но в этот раз наручники лишали их этой возможности. Можно было, конечно, все же устроить маленькое шоу, но терпения уже не оставалось. Не разрывая поцелуй, Кисе оперся одной рукой Хайзаки о плечо, а другой обхватил его член, направляя в себя, и медленно, одним движением опустился до конца и только тогда замер, тяжело дыша.

Хайзаки отстранился, мазнув губами по подбородку.

— Торопыга.

Его голос подрагивал — тоже пытался взять себя в руки.

— Нормально.

— Нормально?

— Да, — Кисе еще раз глубоко вздохнул и на пробу осторожно приподнялся и так же осторожно опустился. — Хорошо. — повторил движение, поерзал, слегка меняя угол. — Отлично.

Больше он не останавливался. Зажмурившись, на ощупь искал рот Хайзаки, находил, кусал и лизал, терял и искал заново. Ловил короткие, похожие на рыки, выдохи. Прижимался крепче, чтобы его член терся о живот Хайзаки при каждом толчке. 

Ближе, ближе, еще ближе. Почти пожалел, что Хайзаки не может обнять его сейчас. И плевать, что все происходит так торопливо и неловко.

Больно.

Отлично-великолепно-крышесносно.

Все мысли выбило, кроме одной: быстрее. Еще, еще, еще. 

Кисе тряхнуло, и он на несколько мгновений перестал что-либо слышать. Мир сузился до собственного тела и разливающейся по нему волны удовольствия. Кажется, он даже успел сделать еще несколько движений, потому как почувствовал, как, кончая, дернулся под ним Хайзаки. Уронив голову ему на плечо, Кисе замер. Казалось, он может уснуть вот прямо так — сидя, несмотря на начавшие ныть от неудобного положения ноги.

Ухо обдало чужим теплым дыханием.

— Ну?

— Что ну? — нехотя Кисе поднял голову.

— Ты успокоился? — Хайзаки смотрел насмешливо, но Кисе видел настороженную тень в его глазах. Как и всегда, он отлично все понял. И, как всегда, не требовалось уточнять, о чем он спрашивает.

— Да.

— Лады. Освободишь меня или будешь кормить ужином с рук?

— Черт, извини! — спохватился Кисе, и Хайзаки рассмеялся.

 

— Если тебе нравятся такие игры, мы можем сделать это там, — будничным тоном сказал Хайзаки, когда они, поев и умывшись, растянулись в постели, привычно пихая друг друга ногами под одеялом.

— Где — там?

— В доме.

Кисе приподнялся на локте.

— А что это вообще за дом? Ты в участке говорил, что владелец должен был вернуться.

— Он и вернулся. Потом уехал. Это дом брата. Он планировал жить там с женой после ремонта, но у него по договору работа в Киото продлится еще восемь месяцев, так что до ее завершения они не переедут. Ключи у меня все еще есть. Мы можем взять твои наручники, поехать туда и… — он многозначительно подмигнул.

— И что же ты предлагаешь там сделать? — Кисе придвинулся к нему ближе. 

Хайзаки протянул руку и легко провел костяшками пальцев по его плечу — прикосновение было мягким, не пытающимся возбудить, но обещающим.

— Ну, ты сам говорил про реализацию фантазий. Я бы не отказался трахнуть тебя в подвале.

— Таки да?

— Само собой. И, сдается мне, Рёта, ты тоже этого хочешь.

Отрицать очевидное Кисе не собирался.

— Хочу. Тогда на этих выходных?

Хайзаки широко ухмыльнулся.

— Заметано.


End file.
